


一个西瓜就带走

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	一个西瓜就带走

预警：  
1、马东马无差，反正我手里he的cp都是互攻，老规矩囧一打酱油，其他cp自由心证。  
2、我说这本来应该是李头生贺有人信吗  
3、和现背时间有明显bug不要太深究只是想写而已  
4、灵感来源天使艾米丽，感觉很适合嗨灿？  
======================================  
早上六点半的时候，李敏亨被kkt语音电话惊醒，电话那头的徐英浩语气严肃的说你过来一下，李敏亨迷迷糊糊的挂了电话，才被李东赫三个字惊醒，手忙脚乱的换掉睡衣跑去徐英浩和文泰一的房间。  
这是李东赫莫名其妙跟他吵架的第七天。

徐英浩捏着一张西瓜形状的便利贴，压低声音控诉早上醒来发现熟睡的恋人脑门上贴着一个西瓜的震惊。这便利贴也不知道李东赫从哪买的，不是你想象中那种切成一个尖角的卡通可爱的西瓜，就是一个绿油油、圆滚滚、写实风格的西瓜照片便利贴。  
上面写着：  
过来  
from 小熊emoji  
李敏亨忍不住好奇了一下，这个字迹他倒是能一眼看出来是李东赫写的，但是英浩哥怎么知道的？泰一哥可能认识，但是这个点泰一哥肯定也没起床吧。  
徐英浩把那个圆滚滚的西瓜啪的拍在李敏亨脑门上说道，“除了李东赫那个小兔崽子，还有谁会后半夜偷偷往别人脑门上贴便利贴？我反正管不住李东赫，你要是也管不住，那我就管你。”

拿着西瓜，李敏亨走出徐英浩的房间，虽然说是“过来”，但是什么时候，来哪，都没有写清楚。  
李敏亨躺在127的宿舍沙发上，仔细研究着这张便利贴。  
会不会使用了什么显影的东西……？大概不是需要用火烤的，摸起来没有什么水的痕迹。  
小熊emoji又是什么意思，虽然李东赫平时很喜欢用emoji，但是至于手写上小熊emoji几个字吗？  
等等，这个小熊emoji看上去也很可疑的样子。  
李敏亨思来想去，但是怎么也想不起这个小熊emoji到底是什么时候的梗了，干脆把所有的社交账号全都翻出来，搜索小熊的emoji表情。  
……这记录也太多了，还有李帝努你个浓眉大眼的怎么也这么喜欢用emoji？  
那再试试“小熊emoji”这几个字好了。

Mark：这个很像那个小熊emoji吧？

李敏亨看着手机里的搜索记录一下子坐直了身体。

大概是三年前？又或者更久？反正是公开没多久的时候，李敏亨也不知道到底是谁最开始用这个emoji表情代指李东赫的，但李东赫确实很喜欢这个代称，有很长一段时间在聊天的时候都会带上这只熊。  
以至于那天李敏亨偶遇了一个夹娃娃机，看到这只熊，忍不住费劲千辛万苦把它夹了出来，李东赫嫌丑，于是他说，这个很像那个小熊emoji吧？  
“小熊emoji”在李东赫的枕头上坐得端端正正，被李东赫保存的很好，李敏亨确信李东赫又在捉弄他，可是线索却再一次中断了，李敏亨躺在李东赫的床上，对面是整整一面墙的书架，上面摆满了李东赫的专辑，要是有粉丝见到这面墙一定会尖叫的，毕竟这是收录着几乎全公司所有艺人亲笔to签的专辑墙。  
说到底李敏亨也不知道李东赫为什么要跟他吵架，他们大约从认识起就是这样了，李东赫有着任何人都能轻易感受到的敏感神经，说坚强也好说乐观也罢，李敏亨多数时候其实并不能捕捉到李东赫稀奇古怪的想法，但李东赫总能想办法让他高兴起来。  
七点多起床毕竟还是太早了，李敏亨躺在李东赫的枕头上，和小熊emoji一起看着李东赫的书架发呆，书架上的专辑放的乱七八糟正正反反，为什么有的专辑要倒着放？想不通。  
天花板上换上了星际穿越的海报，这部电影他和李东赫一起去看过，那一年他们还在首尔艺高上学，李敏亨还记得很清楚，那天放学他先去李东赫的班里叫上李东赫，李东赫提议要去看电影，所以他们叫上了罗渽民和李帝努一起，李东赫趁他去洗手在他的炒年糕边上挤了一小袋独立包装番茄酱，电影时间有点长，看完的时候差点没赶上末班地铁。  
不过，好几年前的海报，为什么现在又贴上了？  
李敏亨盯着这张海报，仔细回想电影剧情，好像男主在剧情里几次用摩斯密码给女儿留下了信息？  
……  
李东赫可真有你的。  
找出笔记本，把书架上正正反反的专辑位置的记录下来，翻译过来的话是：  
“先吃早饭”

李东赫的保鲜盒放在冷藏室，半球形的饭盒盖子上面印着半个切开的西瓜，罗渽民曾经嫌弃它华而不实，但李敏亨其实还是挺喜欢的，因为长得真的很像半个西瓜。  
把保鲜盒里的三明治拿出来放在餐盘里加热，西瓜的保鲜盒里有一个被保鲜膜包裹着的便利贴。  
“听着歌吃吧”  
微波炉旁边放着一个播磁带用的复读机，是网民钟辰乐带来玩的，李敏亨按下播放键，显然是用磁带翻录的音乐声响了起来，是EXO的365。  
黄仁俊迷迷糊糊的顺着香味和音乐声摸到厨房，从李敏亨的盘子里顺手牵羊拿走了一块。  
“喂喂喂干嘛这么看着我，你又吃不完这么多？搞锥吗？”  
“？？？”  
“欸，李东赫不是进公司的时候唱过这首歌吗，有段时间我天天给他唱，他说他再也不要听了，你怎么还听呢。”  
365下来是playboy，这首李敏亨记得，rookies时期他和李东赫一起唱过。歌放完三明治也差不多吃完了，就在音乐结束的时候，一个突兀的声音却响了起来，明显是李东赫的声线，但是说的话却根本听不懂。  
李敏亨把磁带倒回去重新听了一遍，果然还是听不懂，这再明显不过是李东赫留下的线索，黄仁俊也好奇的过来，“你和东赫又在玩什么呢？”  
李敏亨有点为难，简单地把前因后果解释了一下，黄仁俊也坐下来帮他思考。  
“很明显这是东赫的声音，但是我觉得人类没办法发出这种声音吧？”黄仁俊反复的听着那一句外星语，“但是这个感觉怎么好像似曾相识……肯定是处理过了，不管怎么样先倒进电脑里吧。”  
“从前面的提示来说，应该也不会特别为难，不然马克哥就猜不出来了……！！！我想到了！”黄仁俊一拍桌子，把这句录音倒放处理了一下，“前段时间我跟他说过！昀傻给我听的，周杰伦……害周杰伦你肯定知道吧，有一首歌叫啥来着……反正就是那首歌，有一句只有你能听得到，是经过倒放处理的，倒过来才能听到歌词，好了，搞定！”  
黄仁俊按下播放键，经过反复导出处理的声音已经有些嘈杂，但还是可以清晰地听到李东赫说：  
“来我家吧，济州岛的家。”

李敏亨带上口罩，简单的套上防晒的连帽外套，出门前黄仁俊远远地喊了一句，马克哥生日礼物放你桌子上了，李敏亨一时也没反应过来，跑出宿舍大楼才理解过来，李东赫今天这么大张旗鼓的，竟然是自己的生日。  
八月初的首尔正是最热的时候，上午九点多的太阳已经很刺眼了，打车去金浦机场大概是四十分钟，最快的一班是11:35起飞，但算上登机时间不一定赶的上，十二点那班倒是可以，一点十分落地的话……午饭是肯定错过了，也许能蹭一顿李东赫妈妈的下午茶。  
机场和地铁站到处是西珍妮做的dream回归应援，算起来差不多就是这次回归之后他和李东赫开始冷战的，大屏幕上一闪而过的剪辑里短暂的缺少了李东赫的身影，那时候他们还忙着赶127的活动，李东赫的镜头都是抽空补拍的。  
机票是到了机场才在柜台买的，少有的私人行程让李敏亨竟然有些恍若隔世的感觉，来去都是忙忙碌碌的身影，他混在其中也就是一个体型普通的少年人罢了，没有人会多注意他一眼，到济州岛的旅程是短暂的70分钟，升起隔板再关上遮光板，在飞机轻微的颠簸和噪音中他短暂的睡了过去。

还没出道的时候，他倒是经常和李东赫一起来济州岛玩，还有朴志晟，李帝努，罗渽民他们，李东赫妈妈是一个有着和李东赫如出一辙的蜂蜜嗓音和有趣灵魂的温柔阿姨，他猜测李东赫这么会做饭也是遗传了妈妈的好手艺。  
再后来黄仁俊和钟辰乐也一起来，李东赫的妹妹墙头是黄仁俊，兄妹俩经常因此在家斗嘴斗殴。  
再后来……他们就没什么时间这样一起去什么地方玩了。  
当然，他们还是在一起，一起工作，学习……但还是有什么不一样了。

李东赫妈妈热情的给李敏亨开了门，把他按在沙发上往他手里塞了一杯冰凉的西瓜汁，电视柜上摆着很多dream的合照，当然也有李东赫自己的，不过那些照片大多数都有李敏亨的身影，李敏亨正聚精会神的看着，李东赫妈妈在厨房招呼他，“马克想吃什么？东赫说你今天要来，阿姨不知道你什么时候来，随便给你留了点，大酱汤可以吗？不行阿姨给你做点别的。”  
“可以的，谢谢阿姨。”  
早上只吃了一块三明治，倒是也确实饿了，飞机餐他睡过去了也没吃，中午的温度热的人没胃口，喝完西瓜汁才觉得饥肠辘辘。  
吃饭期间李东赫妈妈拿来了一本厚厚的相簿，李敏亨把吃过的碗筷拿进厨房，正要洗碗，阿姨却在客厅兴致满满的叫他一起看照片。  
“东赫这孩子也不知道跑哪去了，一大早拿着这个跑回来给我，又说马克要来，自己的客人自己不招待，又跑没影了。”  
“这是东赫带回来的？”  
“是呀，好像是饭送给他的？很多你们活动时候的照片呢，竟然有这么厚一本。”  
的确，这么厚一本，按照时间顺序，每一张都用漂亮的字体手写着日期和活动名称，照片上还有一些站子的logo，看起来多少有些眼熟，是李东赫自己收集起来的吗？从Rookies时期，一直到后面127和dream出道，逐渐长成现在这样挺拔又舒展的少年，聚光灯下他们的样子看起来都像是宝石一样光彩照人，大概这也是那些女孩子们热情尖叫的原因，自己当然明白付出了多少辛苦和努力，但是又有什么人看着那样星海一样的应援灯能不心动呢。  
他知道这样不太礼貌，但是如果在李东赫妈妈面前掉下眼泪来，又实在是让二十岁的男子汉有些抹不开面子。阿姨善解人意的找借口走开了，相簿的最后一页却不是他们的照片，是一张意义不明的路牌。  
“阿姨，麻烦问一下，这是什么地方？”  
李东赫妈妈拿着照片端详了好一会，“啊，这里，好像是我家以前住的那个小区的后山？”  
“东赫是去这里了吗？”  
“不知道哦，他小时候倒是经常在那玩。”  
“啊……阿姨可以给我地址吗？我想去看看。”  
“现在才三点多，出去应该很热吧。”  
“没关系，山里应该不算热。”  
“好吧，阿姨发定位给你，把这瓶水带上吧，那边不是旅游区，应该不好买到东西，啊在带点吃的，午饭就吃了这么点……阿姨去给你拿个东赫的背包你先背一下。”

李敏亨带着李东赫妈妈一背包的爱出发了，倒是不算远，打车过去只要十几分钟的路程，司机大叔大约是当地人，轻车熟路的带他找到了照片上的路牌。  
路牌上贴着一张西瓜便利贴，这次不是没切开的西瓜了，是一块切成三角形的西瓜照片，李敏亨直觉这应该是最后一关了。李东赫虽然很喜欢捉弄人，但是也不会真的惹人生气，他的度把握得非常好，做坏事也让人觉得可爱。  
便利贴上写着：  
顺着绿色的箭头过来

看上去有点历史的石板路上用绿色的粉笔或者是什么，画着一个个箭头，李敏亨顺着箭头朝山上走去，这山看上去并不高，爬起来却也需要点功夫，大约是建来给市民们休息用的吧，不过现在还是周五的下午，倒是没有多少人。  
李敏亨一边想着这样在地上随便画没关系吗？一边顺着山路往上走。山里倒是真的比市区凉快些，但是大暑的日子里爬山还是有些热了，刚才下楼的时候顺手多买了一瓶水，沉甸甸的背在背上，也不知道李东赫自己跑出来有没有准备？多半是准备了，李东赫总是很心细，其实粗心的人是他才对。  
快到山顶的时候箭头突然停止了，路边一些叫不上名字的鸟儿扑棱着翅膀逃窜开来，李东赫留意到那是一条曲曲折折的小路，路上有一些谷物的痕迹，这情节好像他们曾经看过的一部法国电影，李东赫一直都喜欢这些浪漫的过分的情节，李敏亨顺着这条路一直走下去，应该怎么形容这种感觉呢？拨云见日，又或者柳暗花明，走出这片密林，李东赫就在这片小小的平台上懒洋洋的晒着太阳，听到声音回过头来笑眯眯的冲他招了招手。  
“你来啦。”  
这块地方看上去有些奇怪，像是一小块菜地，但是常识告诉李敏亨，公园里怎么也不应该有菜地，他走到李东赫旁边，在那个简陋的长条石凳上坐了下来，把背包里还带着最后一丝凉意的水递给李东赫。  
“这地方不错吧？我小时候经常来，也不算秘密基地吧……最早是有人住在这的，不过后来都牵走了，但是小区里的一些阿姨还喜欢在这种点什么。”  
“嗯，是不错。”  
夏天的白天很长，但到这个时候也只剩下山前温柔的阳光了，山的这一面可以远远地看到远处的海，李敏亨想象李东赫小时候就这样在山和大海之前自由的晒着济州岛的阳光长大，大概是李东赫今天用了什么魔法吧，李敏亨看着旁边的李东赫，突然意识到那个小萝卜头已经长大这么多，变得完全不一样了。  
不，也不是不一样，李东赫还是那个李东赫，大概只是成长了。  
李东赫站起来拍拍裤子上的灰尘，“对了，你的生日礼物，拿给你。”然后李敏亨就眼睁睁的看着他走进那一小片菜地，从地里抱出一个圆滚滚的西瓜来。  
“有点脏……拿你的水稍微冲一下不介意吧？”  
“呃……？这是？”  
“你的生日礼物啊，你不会想带着这么沉的东西下山吧？提前说好我一秒也不会帮你拿的。”  
“……不是，这西瓜哪来的？”  
李东赫从自己的背包里抽出一把西瓜刀，理直气壮地答道，“当然是我种的啊！这西瓜不错吧！很新鲜的！”  
刚从藤上拽下来当然新鲜……不过槽点好像不只是这个，李敏亨呆呆的看着李东赫在便携小案板上切开了这个不算大的西瓜，又变出两把勺子，还有湿巾和垃圾袋，然后把其中一半递给他。  
“你肯定吃不完一个吧，我帮你吃一半啊。啊对了，这个驱蚊花露水你用一下，不然蚊子咬死你。”  
真是败给这家伙了。  
西瓜挺甜的，就是长得不大好看，大约是因为主人的主业是偶像的缘故吧，但味道还不错，不是李敏亨吃过的最甜的西瓜，但一定是最贵重的西瓜。  
“马克呀，生日快乐。”  
“嗯。”  
-END-


End file.
